The Morning After
by MidnightSky101
Summary: After Merlin saved Arthur’s life again, he decided to get revenge for Arthur calling him ‘Just his servant’. So he did." Just a bit of fun. Slash-ish...M/A-ish...Implied sex...ish.


**A/N: Oh my God, i forgot about this one! I wondered what it was doing on my memory stick for a second then! So, yeah this is Merlin getting a bit of revenge. Enjoy!

* * *

**

After Merlin saved Arthur's life again, he decided to get revenge for Arthur calling him 'Just his servant'. So he did.

The previous night he had decided he couldn't be bothered to undress Arthur and then redress him completely for bed. So he had left him naked from the waist up. So that means: fun time.

As I said, Merlin wanted revenge, and he would get it. So, he took off his jacket, tunic and scarf and threw them around the bed, then toed off him boots and slipped under the covers next to Arthur.

He watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed, 'Okay, think of something, think of so—" Arthur stirred in his sleep and turned on his side towards Merlin. Merlin stared at the sleeping prince and smiled evilly. He snuggled into Arthur's chest, and put his head under Arthur's chin.

Unexpectedly, Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin and kissed the top of his head, making Merlin's eyes shoot open. 'Oh my God.' Clearly his thoughts were shared as the prince jumped away from Merlin, looking horrified.

"Merlin?" He quickly wiped his mouth. "What are you…Why are you…Stop looking at me like that!" Arthur shouted at his servant, who was looking amused, tired, and innocent all at the same time.

"Like what Arthur? And why did you wipe your mouth after a kiss on my head? Considering what you did last night…" Merlin turned over and pulled the covers up more, trying to hide his smile. Arthur turned bright red and stared at Merlin, desperately not wanting his words to be true.

"What did I do? No!" He held a hand out. "I don't want to know, and…and…"

"Arthur, it's too early for this, come back to bed." Merlin smiled sweetly and patted the bed next to him.

"No, no you're lying. Yesterday I…I was going to get married to Sophia, what was I thinking? That doesn't matter; the point is you're making this up."

"What? Arthur you don't remember?" Merlin looked hurt, his eyes pleading with Arthur. "You left with Sophia, and I don't know how far you got, but you came back and came to Gaius' chambers and told me to follow you. You brought me back here and, we talked and you said…Oh, Arthur, you don't remember any of it?" Merlin was a very good actor and his eyes were filling with tears.

"No, I don't, and are you saying—"

"Oh my God, didn't you mean any of it? You didn't… And I let you…and that was my first time, ever! I've always been good and never done anything like that, but a few sweet words from you and I spread my legs easily enough, my God, I'm a slut!" Merlin babbled, sitting up and hugging his knees.

"Merlin, do you mean that we…" Merlin nodded, his head still resting on his knees.

"I should've known, you're the prince of Camelot, you can't feel that way about a man, let alone a servant boy." Merlin cried, he pretended to pull his britches up and climbed out of the bed, gathering his scattered clothes.

"Merlin…" A knock at the door cut Arthur off and he sighed heavily. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Enter!"

Gaius opened the door quietly and stepped in. "Good morning, Sire." He smiled politely, but the smiled quickly vanished when he noticed Merlin pulling his shirt over his head. Merlin glanced at Arthur, and seeing he was looking at the floor he quickly winked at Gaius and smiled mischievously. "Merlin?"

"Gaius, did Merlin leave you this morning or…"

Gaius glanced at Merlin and smiled quickly at him. "No, Sire, he didn't return after he left last night." He lied.

"Oh, I see. So it was true." Arthur mumbled guiltily looking back to Merlin who was straightening his neckerchief.

"What is it Sire? Merlin?" Merlin sniffed and quickly moved to Gaius, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face so Arthur couldn't see him smiling.

"Thank you." He whispered to Gaius, laughing slightly.

"Oh, don't cry, Merlin." Gaius rubbed Merlin's back soothingly. "What happened?"

"Gaius, he can't remember what he did to me." Gaius turned to Arthur and scowled.

"Are you saying that…?" Merlin sobbed in his ear. "Sire, you defiled Merlin, and completely forgot everything?" Gaius asked, rubbing Merlin's back gently and glaring at the prince.

"I don't know." Arthur admitted angrily, turning away from the two.

"Sire, I am very disappointed in you. Come on, Merlin, it's okay." Gaius soothed Merlin and led him out the door.

"No, it's not." He cried onto Gaius as he led him out and down the corridor. As they rounded the corner, Merlin straightened up and wiped away the tears. "So, think I got my revenge? I'd say he feels a little bit like I did, wouldn't you?" Merlin smiled at the old physician who chuckled.

"I don't know Merlin; I don't know what he did." Gaius said truthfully. "But he clearly believes what you said. Why do you think that is?" He asked knowing the answer.

"Gaius, he's the prince of Camelot, he couldn't." Gaius shrugged and let Merlin think about it. "…Gaius?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Does this mean I get the day off?"

* * *

**A/N: So, that's it, what did you think? It probably wasn't even worth reading but, it might have been, did it give you a laugh, it did for me! Please review Poppets!**


End file.
